


【水源】晚饭

by Imnotyekki



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 超短篇水源
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Jang Suwon





	【水源】晚饭

锅中注入500ml左右的水，加热。待水沸腾后，将面饼放入锅中。继续加入蔬菜包，调料包，加热1分钟左右。依照个人口味，加入其他配菜。待面条煮至略透明盛出即可。   
两碗辛拉面。   
一双筷子伸进泛着橙色油脂的面汤，拎出一排金色的、圆滚滚的面条。殷志源吹了吹面，看了一眼对面，习惯性地皱起眉头：“你就不能放下手机好好吃个饭吗？不看消息会死吗你个臭小子。”   
“是的，不看消息我真的会被甲方爸爸打死的，大哥。”张水院好不容易按下手机锁屏键，开始埋头吃面。   
为什么每次见他都有一股想揍他的冲动？

“今天来吗？”  
“不来。”   
“我想来。”   
“不来。”  
“哥~”   
“西八你耳朵聋了是不是！累死了！不来！”   
“你不来我来。”  
“你……”  
他被一个吻堵住了嘴。一条舌头不紧不慢地扫过牙齿，缠上另一个温暖潮湿的同类，再一起没入汹涌的浪。热。   
锅的上方烧起隐约的白烟。  
油慢悠悠地溜进了锅底，又在锅中绕了一圈，将中心地区滋润均匀。   
白烟愈盛。  
关火。打蛋入锅。  
开小火，翻面再来。   
俟最佳熟度，关火，出锅。 

吃面怎么能不加荷包蛋呢。


End file.
